This invention relates to an adjustable coupling between a rotary component and a cylindrical shaft wherein the rotary component has a parting split along a plane containing the axis of the shaft. Further, two clamping screws tighten the rotary component to the shaft in a direction transverse to the parting split.
To provide an adjustable coupling between a shaft and a rotary body it is known to divide the rotary component into two halves along a parting split which contains the shaft axis and to use two tightening screws on either side of the shaft for clamping the two halves together in a clamping direction which is perpendicular to the shaft axis. For obtaining a positive, frictional connection, the two component halves have to be at a slight distance from one another in a direction perpendicular to the parting split. Such distance varies, dependent from a deviation of the shaft diameter from a nominal value. In case the rotary component is a cam disc, the course of the cam track changes dependent on the shaft diameter and, dependent upon the inclination of the cam track to the radial direction, sudden changes (jumps) in the course of the cam track in the parting split may also be present. Thus, precision cam track discs have to be paired off with designated shafts; it is thus not possible to replace such discs with pre-made, other discs that are not associated with the same shaft.